Magnets are typically tested by measuring their produced magnetic flux. This is often done in a test box where numerous steps need to be performed. For example, a single magnet is placed on a set plate, a search coil matching the size of the magnet is lowered onto the magnet, a nearby circuit measures the electromotive force (“EMF”) of the magnet, its magnetic flux is calculated therefrom, the search coil is then raised up, the single magnet is removed, and another single magnet is set in its place for the process to repeat. This flux measuring process is fine, but it tends to be slow, often requires human interaction for various tasks, and can involve the use of multiple search coils to match magnets of varying sizes. These and other factors can result in flux measurement values that are not standardized or exact, which can lead to other problems in a scaled manufacturing environment. While magnetic flux measuring processes have thus worked well in the past, there can be room for improvement. Accordingly, there is a need for improved magnetic property or quality measuring systems and processes that are more efficient.